


Intro???? Why

by fireaesthetic



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: Other, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireaesthetic/pseuds/fireaesthetic
Summary: I dont know what im doing help





	Intro???? Why

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I dont know why i thought this would be a good idea??? it is half past midnight all ideas are good ones at this unholy hour. where was i going with this. Oh right. Intro to my account. Im just some loner with a fire aesthetic. Thats it. i gotta whole buncha fandoms and imma do some stuff with that i guess. 

 

 

Cool

 

 

Bye?


End file.
